Dark Knight Angel
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: Oliver Queen had sent his cousin to train with Batman while she ends up getting to know Nightwing better. Her skills are up for joining the Justice League while a half angel has won the heart of one dark knight
1. Chapter 1

**Time for me to start a new fanfic, this one is Batman as I love Batman. This story will not be following any set cannon of the Batman story as this will be more AU than anything. Suki is just a girl visiting Gotham as her cousin had sent her there for a change of scenery. He thought that sending her away she would be away from the crimes of the world, little did he know he was sending her into the pit. Oliver will be making appearances as well as many of the rest of the Justice League members.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Batman or any other DC works as they are all owned by DC. I own Suki while Monsterslut owns Tessa.**

Suki had arrived in Gotham as she looked around; this town was huge compared to Starling. She was supposed to be living with a man named Bruce Wayne. She had looked around hoping to find some way of knowing who this Bruce was. Not only did Oliver know who he was, but so did Barry. Walking around the airport she found no signs of anyone picking her up as she had sat down on a bench and sighed. She had looked up seeing a handsome man walk up to her as she looked up. He had a suit on as he smiled at her sitting beside her.

"What is a beautiful girl like you sitting here all alone? You should be out in the world being swarmed by handsome men bowing at your feet. Tell me are you waiting for a boyfriend to pick you up? To be honest, if this person I am supposed to pick up doesn't get here soon I just might take you home instead."

She let out a soft giggle as she smiled at him. This guy was sweet as she didn't really know anyone here, as far as she knew anyways. She then pulled out her phone and sighed as she turned and looked up at him.

"Actually that might not be a bad idea if you don't mind. You see I was supposed to meet a friend here. I never received a text from him. Maybe you can help me? The man I was supposed to meet was my cousin's friend Bruce Wayne. Perhaps you know him?"

Hearing Bruce's name he had to laugh as he looked over at her. He shook his head and held his hand out to her as he was the one picking her up. Clearly nobody told her about who was picking her up. Even though he could have fun with this, in fact he was going to take the advantage of this. He would eventually tell her that he was there to pick her up but he would do that later.

"Come with me, I will take you there. I want to stop by my place first as I need to pick up a few things. I am sure the person I was supposed to pick up will call me later anyways. The person my try to bitch me out because their flight was late or something, who knows anyways shall we go? What is your name anyways?"

She smiled as she slowly got up and held out her hand to him. She had a sweet smile as she looked over at him.

"My name is Suki Queen, my cousin is Oliver Queen."

He nodded and took her hand as he smiled and kissed the top of her hand gently. He grinned as he wrapped an arm around her. He walked her out of the airport as she followed him as she was beginning to think that asking a stranger like this would be trouble. She had stopped as she looked over at him.

"I am sorry, but I think I am going to call my cousin and find out if he has some way of contacting Bruce. I really need to find out who is the person that is picking me up."

He smiled as he then bowed slightly. When he slowly sat up the grin that was on his face clearly he knew something.

"I am Richard Greyson; Bruce Wayne is a good friend of mine. I think I was sent actually to pick you up Suki. Though if you want to, we can take a little detour, I know of a great place the two of us can hang out. I would love to spend a bit of time alone with you. You are actually very pretty; I can't stop staring at you."

A man walked up behind Richard as he had his arms crossed over his chest. The man standing there was bigger than Richard as he had on a suit as well. _What is up with this town and suits, you would think these guys were all rich._ Suddenly the man behind Richard cleared his throat.

"Richard, I was trying to figure out what was taking you so long to get Suki back to the mansion. Maybe I should have come and got her. You see a pretty girl and you want to instantly bed her. Maybe pairing her up with you as your partner will be a good idea. Oliver said she has skills but she was innocent. If you are done playing around, we have to get back. I want to see how her skills are. Dick I want you to test them out."

His eyes widened as he sighed as Suki looked over at Bruce as she was shocked. So he was Batman, Oliver had told her about. He was much bigger than she thought he would be. She had to look up at Bruce as she then looked back at Richard.

"Can I still ride back with him? He is a nice guy and I would love to get to know him more."

Dick grinned as he looked back at Bruce, he was sure that her cousin had given her a bit of information about them before he sent her to Gotham. Now that she was here, there must have been a reason why her cousin would send her out here.

"Hey Bruce, do you know why she was sent here to us? I mean not that I am complaining but I just want to know why the Green Arrow would send his own family to us unless he didn't think that it was either not safe enough or wanted her to train with us."

Bruce smiled as he looked over at Suki and nodded, clearly he was alright with Suki riding with Dick back to his mansion.

"Of course you can ride with him, let's just hope that he can keep his hands off of you while you two are heading to my home. Oh and to answer your question Dick, Oliver thought she needed better training plus Clark wanted to see her in action. He thought of her a skilled fighter. That is why I have asked you to pick her up and when we get back you are going to test her skills. Oliver doesn't know the plans we have for her but we will deal with that later."

Dick nodded as they headed for his car that he had drove to pick her up in. Bruce had already left, heading back and waiting for the two as when he tested her skills, he was going to send them out on a mission together. They were to bring in Harley Quinn as she had escaped yet again. Having the two together on a mission like that should be fun, and he hoped that Oliver was right about her skills. She was known as Black Wolf in her city, he hoped that Black Wolf would work well in Gotham as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**So it seems that my Justice League fanfic went off with a bit hit, so I will be updating another chapter of this one. This chapter Dick and Suki end up having a sparring match to test Suki's skills. Though for Dick, it could be more interesting than even Suki realized. She knows that Dick is a very handsome man, but he clearly likes to flirt as well. He will use this to his advantage.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Justice League or any of the characters as they are respectfully owned by DC. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns Tessa.**

Dick had driven back to the mansion as the drive was quiet, too quiet for Suki really. The car was nice as she looked out the window. She was surprised at how bad the city actually was. There was one person who actually had caught her eye as the woman had been wearing a strange outfit as well as she looked like a giant clown. Dick reached over taking her hand as he knew where they were as he shook his head.

"Until we test out your fighting style, you are not going after some of the big criminals such as Harley Quinn. She is one of the big criminals, and you are too pretty to fight her anyways. Besides when we get back to the manor, we are going to test your skills. Though why I am going to test you is actually what I can't seem to wrap my head around."

He had pulled into Wayne Manor as she gasped looking up at the huge home that she would be staying at until she had managed to get to her feet in town. She had looked down at her phone as she had seen that she had over 8 missed calls from Oliver as she laughed shaking her head. Dick had stopped the car as she had gotten out and called Oliver back. He had answered on the second ring.

 _"Suki what took you so long to answer my call? I have been worried sick as you said you would have called when you got to Gotham. I had called the airport and when they said your plane had landed, I grew worried."_

She looked over at Dick as she smiled as he walked over beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder gently. She took a deep breath.

"Actually Ollie, I had been looking for my ride and my ride was looking for me. Neither of us knew who we were looking for. Anyways I had just arrived here and this house is huge. I will call you after I am done sparring with Dick."

Oliver gasped as she hung up the phone and smiled turning to him. Dick was laughing as he pulled her close to him and smiled down at her.

"I must say you do have some spunk in you, I like it. Tell you what you are much more fun than having the old Bat think that he can keep me on a short leash."

Bruce had walked out of the mansion as he had his arms crossed looking over at Dick. He was going to say something, but he was going to wait until he turned around. When Dick turned around he gasped seeing that look on him before.

"Dick you head to the training room to get ready. I am going to show Suki around the house then take her to the training room. I think separating you from her will be good for a few minutes. I want to make sure that you get into training mode before she gets to you."

Dick walked in grumbling about Bruce being a cock blocker and headed inside. Suki didn't hear him but Bruce did as he shook his head, clearly knowing that he needed work in that area. Suki was a good kid and making sure that she didn't turn down the wrong path.

"Come on inside, let me show you around a bit before you have to spar with him. He does take some getting used to is all."

She looked up and shook her head. She actually wanted to just start training as she wasn't one to screw around and wait.

"Actually would it be alright if we just headed down to start training? I am not one to just wait around; I know there has to be work done around this place. I want to get training right away and want to help clean up this city as well. I mean on our way here I could see some of the crime that has hit this city, and I don't just want to sit around and do nothing about it."

Bruce smiled and nodded as he turned and headed inside; Oliver had told him that she was a hard worker. Even with Dick trying to distract her, she still wants to dive head first in. Bruce had walked her down to the training room and Dick had been training without a shirt on as he had looked up and smirked seeing Suki already down so soon. Either she really wanted to see him, or she wanted to show him what she was made of, either way he was happy to see her.

He grabbed a water bottle and took a drink as Suki set her stuff down on the side. She had slipped off her shirt as she had a tight tank top underneath and stripped down to her underwear to put on a pair of training pants. Bruce actually was nice enough to turn and look away, but Dick made sure to enjoy every minute of it. Even down to her panties that he would have to snag later.

"Well we shall see who is better trained shall we? Shall we make a wager before we start?"

Bruce groaned as he knew where this was going, he knew he was going to have to stop that before Dick did something stupid just to try to get into this girl's pants. When Bruce walked over, she held out her hand to stop him.

"I think this battle will be over in less than a minute. By the way of your cocky attitude, it will be your downfall. You think because I am a girl I am not skilled enough to fight, I will show you wrong."

Bruce was actually impressed that she could figure him out so quickly. Though it took him weeks to figure out that he was a big playboy, it took Suki a couple hours to figure out what Dick was like. Maybe she had the brains after all to beat him. Suki had walked onto the mat as he grinned as dove at her trying to just pin her and be done with it. She moved swiftly to the side and avoided him completely. He landed on the ground with a thud as lucky for him the mat was down.

He had tried to come after him again as he was clearly thinking about how to impress her with his skills, she was figuring him out quickly. When he had tried to come after her again, she used her height as an advantage as she ducked down right under him. When he was jumping over her, she reached up grabbing his leg and made sure to push up making him fall flat on his face. Bruce was watching from the sidelines as he smiled as she clearly was a skilled fighter. Even with basic hand to hand combat she had showed up even with how Richard fought. She had put him flat on his back twice in less than a minute already.

Dick went to get up but she had jumped on top of him and put her arm up against his neck and pressed against his neck. That would have been a death move if she had a weapon in her hands. Bruce was clapping as he had looked down at his watch. It had clearly been a minute as he smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Well done, you really are as skilled as Oliver says you are. Dick you should have some fun as she will keep you on your toes. We are going to need this as Harley has you distracted every time you come across her. It is because you let the fact that they are both women distract you. She doesn't let anyone or anything distract her while she is fighting. Her head is more in the game than you are. You know if she actually took Harley out then maybe even Aquaman will even finally see things my way."

Dick was still lying flat on his back as he looked up at Suki; he had never been floored so quickly like that. Bruce was right, he was focused on that she was a girl, not as a fighter. She really did kick his ass, and he was turned on by it. The fact that she was still on top of him made him smile but tried to hide it. She had sat up and Dick still had not gotten up. She reached over and grabbed his water bottle as she took a drink as Dick finally woke up and looked over a Bruce.

"I am going to take her to my room for the night. Her room was never finished and she will need a room to sleep in for tonight."

Bruce rolled his eyes but nodded as he was right, she would need a place to sleep and since Dick had a huge bed, it would only seem right so he agreed. Dick smiled and sat up picked her up and ran upstairs to his room where nobody would see them until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another day another chapter, time to have some fun with the Bat and the rest of the members of the Justice League and show them a bit of Suki's hard work. In this chapter, there will be a lemon between Dick and Suki as well as Suki having a run in with Tessa. This chapter will be fun to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Justice League members or anything of that sort as they are owned by DC. I own Suki and Monsterslut owns Tessa.**

Suki had followed Dick up to the room as she had finally got a chance to look around as they walked. She was used to living in a big home like this, but this place was huge. She had stopped as she had looked at a huge portrait in the hallway. Seeing the couple together made her miss her own mother that had died. Dick had walked back beside Suki as he placed his hand on her shoulder gently. She looked up as her eyes were a bit glassy as she tried to shake away the memories that were deep in her mind.

"You look like I did years ago when I had lost my parents. I know that pained look anywhere; I swear to you I will not let you suffer anymore. I think all of us have had enough suffering for more than one lifetime."

She nodded as she leaned against him. Dirty play of Dick to use her pain as a way to just get laid, which was just how Dick was though. When Dick had led her to the room and opened up the room, she slowly walked in and looked around. Almost everything was blue and black; even the comforter was blue and black as she had sat down on the bed. She had forgotten her bag downstairs as she jumped up.

"I need to go get my bag I brought; I left it down in the training room."

He smirked and held it up in his hands as she smiled. He had closed the door and locked it, just in case Bruce decided to come bug them. He had set the bag down on the floor next to the door and walked over to her. She had looked up just as he bent down kissed her. It was gentle at first, until he began to deepen the kiss as she moaned out softly. He slid his tongue into her mouth as she gasped. Sure she had been kissed before, but not like this. She was innocent in ways as he slowly pushed her onto the bed never breaking the kiss.

His hands traced her sides as he found the base of her shirt slowly pushing her shirt up slowly. She slipped off her shirt pulling away slowly as he kissed down her neck as she let out another moan. His hands tracing her sides as he was surprised at how soft her skin was even with all the scars on her body. He traced one scar that was on her stomach as she shivered slightly. He kissed the scar gently looking up at her.

"I promise to make sure not one more scar marks your body again. Your skin is much too beautiful to have so many scars covering it."

She blushed as she looked up at him as she heard that. She knew that the jobs that they do could make her have scars as it was not easy work. If he were to keep that promise, she would have to not go out and fight, which isn't why she had come out here. He then pressed against her making her moan out distracting her from her own thoughts as she gasped out in pleasure. He knew that he would have to distract her further as slipped off his own pants off wearing nothing underneath.

She gasped as she seen his full naked body as she ran her hands down his sides slowly. She had never seen a naked body like this before. Sure she had watched Oliver train in the lair but nothing like this. She had been focused on him, she had no idea that he had slipped off her pants and underwear. He slowly slipped inside of her as they both gasped out.

She held onto him tight as she had never felt anything like this before. She had moaned out as he slowly began to thrust into her. She was so warm around him as she was panting hard. He moaned out holding her close as he was slow thrusting into her. He actually had to go slow as she felt so good; he already was so close just from sliding inside of her. He held her hips as she arched her back as he gasped out. He wouldn't last much longer as he began to thrust fast and hard into her as she cried out cumming. He came right after her. He was panting hard as he held her close. She had fallen asleep almost instantly as he slowly pulled out moaning as he fell asleep beside her.

Dick had been woken up as there was banging on his door. He had forgot he locked the door when they got up to his room as he grabbed his robe and put it on as Bruce was there standing with his hands crossed. He had seen Suki asleep on the bed as she was naked on the bed. Bruce shook his head and sighed.

"Wake her up and suit up, you two have a job to do. You are going after Harley Quinn as she had been spotted. Since she can clearly hold her own even against you, she will have no trouble against Harley, plus she can't be seduced like you can. Also, if I find this door locked again with you two in here alone again I will personally send your nuts to Martian Manhunter myself for him to study."

Dick instantly put his hand over his crotch as he looked up at Bruce; he knew just how to kick him where it hurts. He sighed and nodded as if he wanted to have fun again with her, he would have to take her someplace where the Bat would not interfere with them.

"Yeah alright, now I will wake her up and we will get started."

Bruce walked out as Dick walked over slowly shaking her awake as she groaned softly. She slowly opened her eyes as she looked up at him as he smiled stroking her cheek gently.

"Time to wake up as we have a job to do, we need to suit up and take care of Harley."

She sat up stretching as he kissed her softly and went over and pulled out a black suit and slipped it on while he was nude. She smiled as she got up and walked to her bag and pulled out a black and purple corset and slipped it on as Dick had watched her with a smile on his face. Her pants and corset fit her perfectly as he put on his mask. He hands her a matching mask like his only hers was purple as they headed out. Not sure of where to find her, they went out on foot as they headed into town.

As they headed into town, Suki kept her eyes out from who she had seen earlier. She had caught sight of her and took off after her. Dick gasped as he ran after her calling out for her. Suki grabbed her bow and arrow and fired the arrow and went up with the arrow. She had followed along the roofs until she had stopped in an alleyway and jumped down in front of her. She had smirked as she ran inside of a club called Mystic Waters. Dick had managed to catch up with her panting as he knew that Harley would come here.

"Suki this is a place that we really can't go into. This is neutral ground; we will have to wait until she leaves this place. This place is protected by magic. You have to listen to me when I say this place is dangerous. A Nephilim owns this place and if we don't follow the rules such as no hunting in there then the Nephilim will do something bad to us."

Suki rolled her eyes as she looked back at Dick. For such a tough guy, him believing in magic was shocking. Magic didn't exist as she knew the tricks as she headed inside.

"Please there is no magic; only people making you think there was magic."

She walked inside and looked around. There were all kinds of people inside as she had seen someone with a pair of wings inside as she rolled her eyes and headed over to Harley. A woman with hair short in the back and long in the front, she had crossed her arms as she stood in front of Harley as she shook her head.

"Sorry but there is no fighting or hunting here. You turn around and walk your pretty ass back outside or I will make you suffer with magic."

She rolled her eyes as she went to grab Harley. The young female grabbed her arm as she glared at her.

"Keep on going down this path and you will suffer far more than you realize. Now I said get out before I really have to hurt you with my magic."

Suki pulled her hand free as she looked at the female.

"Magic doesn't exist."

The minute that the sentence the girl grabbed her arm as she dropped to the ground in a slump, Dick walked in and sighed as he seen her on the ground.

"I am sorry about Suki, she is new in town. I will make sure she doesn't come in like this again. Tell the Nephilim that we are sorry about this."

She crossed her arms and glared at Dick.

"Yeah well take her and go, I won't have to hurt her again as long as she follows the rules. Just so you know I am the Nephilim, I own this place. Tessa is my name and don't you dare forget it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Time to get another chapter up, this chapter Suki wakes up with very upset. Dick is there when she wakes up, but she was already upset about the whole ordeal. She wants to find that girl again and make sure that she becomes friends with her, though Bruce has other plans for her after she wakes up. This will be an interesting chapter to say the least, Suki will be meeting one of the biggest known superheroes of the League.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfiction besides for Suki and Monsterslut owns Tessa. The rest are all owned respectively by DC.**

Suki awoke slowly with a groan and her head felt like it had been hit by a truck. She looked over as she slowly sat up seeing Dick sitting there beside her bed. He smiled and reached up placing his hand on her shoulder gently.

"No lie back and get some rest. Tessa took so much out of you when she used her powers on you. You need to rest for a bit. I promise that I am not going anywhere; I will stay here as long as you want me to be."

She nodded as she lied back down. Dick had moved to sit beside her as Bruce had walked in. He had seen her lying in bed then looked back at Dick.

"What had happened when you guys went to go after Harley? I heard you come into the house carrying her. I know you were supposed to be there to keep her safe, what happened out there?"

Dick sighed as he looked back over at Suki and stroked her hair gently. He closed his eyes for a moment as he knew that he should have stopped her before going into there but he failed that.

"She had gone into Mystic Waters and ran into the Nephilim. I tried to stop her from going inside but it seems that I couldn't keep her out. You know the Nephilim is a little girl? She looks like she is 15. I was shocked when I had seen her."

Bruce sighed and shook his head as he looked over at Suki. He should have explained about that place, though he knew that he should have. He walked over and sat down in the chair next to her bed as he looked over her for a moment.

"How are you feeling anyways? Are you feeling up to meeting someone tonight? Superman wants to meet with you. I told him how you handled Dick and he would like to see some of your skills. I am not sure if he will be going up against you, but he wants to test out some of your skills."

She sat up as Dick tried to sit her back down. The look she gave Dick made him hold up his hands in defeat. She nodded slowly getting up out of bed as Bruce smiled. She smiled at Bruce then looked back at Dick.

"Don't worry I will be alright. I think I need this right now anyways. When is Superman supposed to be here anyways? I would like to meet Superman. He has always been my childhood hero growing up. Now I finally get to meet him."

A growl actually escaped Dick's mouth after hearing that. It was low enough that Suki didn't catch it, but Bruce did. He laughed rolling his eyes as he looked over at Dick. He had never known him to be jealous over anyone at all. The way she was talking about Superman actually made Dick jealous and he found that funny.

"He will be here soon. Dick you are more than welcome to come watch, you are always welcome to watch. I promise nobody will harm her like you think we will. I mean it isn't like he will be the one that she will be going up against. Actually it will be me."

Dick looked up shocked hearing that. He knew that Bruce was strong and if things got out of hand, he would step in. The thought of her being hurt actually didn't like the sound of that.

"Bruce if she gets hurt, you know I am going to step in. I am not going to let her get hurt. She doesn't need to get hurt just to see if she can join the League or not."

Bruce was actually shocked to hear the way Dick was acting towards Suki. Bruce looked over at Suki as he wanted to make sure that she was alright with what was going on.

"It actually is up to Suki if she wants to do it or not. If she doesn't then I won't force her but if she does then you will have to have to accept her choice."

The doorbell rang as Bruce got up heading out.

"He is here we will decide when we get down to the training room."

He walked out as Suki had walked over to change her clothes to something comfortable to train in. Dick had walked over and prepared as well as he was still worried that she would be greatly hurt. She had walked out wearing a pair of track pants and a tank top as the tank top had an S on the front of it as she had seen Superman standing there at the doorway. Superman laughed as he had seen the S on the front of her shirt.

"Well Bruce, you didn't tell me that she looked up to me like that. Why didn't you tell me? Anyways, let us go down to your training room to test out her skills."

Bruce nodded as Dick walked down the stairs not a minute later. The four of them had walked down to the training room as Superman had walked over and leaned against the wall. Bruce looked over at Suki as he wanted to make sure that she was ready. Suki was already heading out to the mat, a serious look on her face as Bruce nodded and stripped out of his suit top and had on a tank top. Dick had his fists balled up as he watched. The dark knight had no reason to do this as she wasn't ready.

The minute that Bruce had set foot on the mat; Suki had gone after him in a heartbeat. Bruce could tell she was indeed fast, and he would make that work against her. Watching her swing for a few minutes, he decided to avoid an attack and aim for an open spot. She had focused and then when he tried to swing for her arm, she ducked and almost bent over in half as she then looked like she did a cartwheel and kicked him right in the face.

Dick and Superman both gasped seeing that. Not many can break his guard that quick for anything, and she managed to do it. She was indeed very smart and she could change tactics in the blink of an eye. Clearly that was training from her cousin Oliver. He was good with things like that. She would be a great asset to the League, but if someone like the Joker or even Lex Luther got ahold of her, she would be a powerful enemy.

While they were going punch for punch, both taking damage but neither giving up. She had knocked Bruce down and both were panting as she then lowered her guard and Bruce then hit her upside the head knocking her out. She slumped to the ground as Dick ran over to pick her up and make sure that she was alright. Bruce had rubbed his jaw as he looked over at Superman.

"She has one hell of a kick that is for sure. I think she could even give Flash a good run for his money as well. Her hand to hand could still do with work, but it seems she thought it was over the minute I got to the ground. She has still a few things to learn like to not think it is over when the person is down. The person has to be dead or out cold to be considered a win."

Superman laughed as he nodded and got off of the wall. He walked over and looked over at Bruce.

"Train her and maybe have that Nephilim come help us out too. I heard she was pretty powerful as well. I think she would be a good ally to have on our team. I will go tell the others on what I have seen. Aquaman wants her to be tested against Wonder Woman to see if she really can do it. I must leave and I will contact you again later."

He walked out leaving Dick holding Suki who was out cold and Bruce holding his split lip. Bruce looked over at Dick.

"We have to make sure that she stays on our side. If she turns on us, it will not be good as she will end up kicking our asses."


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for another chapter for my Justice League fanfic, it seems that this one is my most popular one so that is why I have been focusing on this one so much. If you want more of another fanfic, please let me know. I will try to get to it as soon as I can. In this chapter, Oliver ends up showing up as Suki had yet to call him since she had arrived. She had been so busy with trying to show off what she can do that she had forgotten to call Oliver and tell her that she made it alright and that everything was fine. When Oliver shows up, he does say a few things hurtful which causes her to go for a long walk to clear her head.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the members of the Justice League or any of the characters that follow them. DC respectfully owns them while I own Suki and Monsterslut owns Tessa, enjoy.**

Suki had groaned slowly waking up while she had been lying on the couch. For some reason she wasn't back in the bed that she had woken up the first time which made her wonder what had gone on after the sparring match between Bruce and her ended. Sitting up slowly, she heard yelling in the kitchen, while one voice she knew all too well over the others. Her cousin Oliver Queen had arrived and he didn't sound too happy. Slowly getting up as she held her head as it still hurt from the sparring match between her and Bruce, and walked into the kitchen.

Standing there with his hands on his hips was Oliver; he was almost in Bruce's face while he was yelling at him. Her head already was hurting and the yelling actually made it worse for her.

"Would you please keep it down in here? My head hurts really badly right now and the yelling needs to stop please?"

Oliver turned and looked over at Suki as he was clearly mad, though she had no idea why. Maybe the bump on her head was the cause but at this moment in time, she really didn't care. Oliver turned away from Bruce as he reached for her arm and went to take her out of the house.

"You are coming back with me; I am not leaving you here to where you get hurt all the time. You are my cousin and I am going to protect you. Superman had told me what had happened and clearly you don't need this kind of environment and you need to stop trying to be a hero. I don't care that Superman thinks that with a little training you could be as good as Batman, you are one of the few members of my family left that I have and I am not going to let yourself get killed because of it."

She pulled her arm away and glared at her cousin, she had every right to fight as well as so many others. Oliver was shocked when she pulled away as she had always been quiet and never one to fight unless she had to. Something had changed in her after coming here.

"Oliver, I have every right to be here with them. They want to help train me not hide me away like I am going to break at the first strike. I mean I took out Dick in a minute of fighting him."

Oliver had sighed as he walked over placing his hand on her shoulders gently. There was a pain there that she didn't notice before. Someone had died on the team that she knew and she worried about Felicity. She knew that the two of them were together and she worried what news he had to tell her.

"Suki, the last fight we had Laurel got really hurt. Like you she is not experienced in battle. When she was really hurt, I thought about you and rushed down here to make sure that you were safe. In fact I would rather take you home then to leave you here with them. You still have no right to fight and I will do everything in my power to keep you from fighting. You are too weak to fight here. The criminals here would kill you. Maybe I should start you off small like slapping water in a bowl."

Suki actually got upset when she heard Oliver call her weak. She stormed out passed Oliver as she walked out the front door. Oliver went to run after her as Bruce shook his head.

"Give her some time to cool off. She isn't as weak as you think she is Oliver. She handled herself very well against me. Even Superman was very impressed with how she did. She took quite a few punches from me as landed quite a few on me as well. I can honestly say she left me bruised more than some of the criminals I put away here. Oliver you have to give her more credit than you do."

Oliver's phone went off as it was from Felicity. She had gone to look after Laurel and to give Oliver updates on her condition and what was going on in Starling City. His face fell as he looked over at Bruce.

"Laurel the one I was just telling Suki about just died. Knowing Felicity, she most likely sent out a mass text to everyone she knows that would be on my team as Suki would be one of them as well. Maybe I should go after her and find out how she feels."

Bruce shook his head as he looked down at the phone.

"Oliver, after you calling her weak like that she will not want to see you for a while. Maybe Dick or even I should go talk to her, at least until she cools down with you."

Oliver sighed and nodded as he went over and sat down on the couch.

"I am going to wait for her here, give her an hour or two then go search for her. I want to tell her I am sorry when she gets back"

Batman nodded as he knew this was going to be a long day, Dick did the same thing when he was younger and back when he was called Robin. That was way before he was who he was now, which was Nightwing. That was why Batman knew she would come back, she just needed time to cool off and really think about if she wanted to do this or not.

Suki had run down the street as she left the others there. She had to go and think about what her cousin had just said to her. She knew she wasn't as strong as Superman or even Batman but that didn't make her weak. Things began to click into place as she had actually stopped. Bruce Wayne was Batman that was the only way to think about it. Clearly Bruce was no 20 something years old but he could hold his own against her and she held her own against him. She knew she had to be strong, why else did Superman want to test her out against Batman. She knew that Superman couldn't do it because he could easily kill her.

She had been walking not watching where she was going and not knowing that she was being followed. Though she would pick up that she was being followed as she made sure to make them think she didn't know she was being followed. She would show her cousin and find out who was following her and maybe try to go bring in the Joker for Batman. She was sure that he would like that, also to show everyone that she wasn't weak. Little did she know that it wasn't just some random crooks following her, it was someone far worse than she realized. She then got to the end of an alleyway that was blocked off as she turned around to smirk, but her smirk faded when she had seen what looked like Superman, but it wasn't.

The person standing in front of her was a clone of Superman, a fake as they had hoped to make a clone of Superman but they really failed. His name was Doomsday, and Suki began to feel very uncomfortable around him. She had stepped back but ended up flat against the wall. She knew that she had to get out of there, but not knowing what Doomsday could do, she was screwed. She was slammed into the wall as she slowly passed out from being crushed into the wall. A bald figure standing behind him as he smirked as Suki went limp in his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Boy I am on fire tonight, this will be my fourth update I am doing tonight. I got to make sure that I please my readers and try to keep up the demand of my readers. Hoping someone does decide to comment on some of my fanfics. I want to know how I am doing. Anyways, in the last chapter, Suki had been taken by Doomsday and Lex Luther. Lex Luther has had his eyes on her for a while as he watched her in Starling. Hoping to get Suki on his side is his plan.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Justice League members or anything associated with Justice League. They belong respectfully to DC and I own Suki and Monsterslut owns Tessa.**

 _Suki and Oliver were outside as it began to rain. Suki had groaned as she didn't want to go inside, but still refused to head inside out of the rain. She had made Oliver chase her as Robert had been watching them from the window. Suki and Oliver were just a year or so apart so they were close. She had enjoyed spending time with her favorite cousin. With the death of her mother, she was sent to live with her uncle Robert and Aunt Moira. She had loved it with them as she felt free around them. Suki had taken off running in the rain which made Oliver chase after her._

 _She was laughing and giggling as they were only about 7 years old, Suki was 6. It was a Saturday as Suki had decided to hide in her favorite spot. Oliver had still not figured out where it was and went searching for her. She grinned as Robert was calling the kids in because the rain had begun to pour. Oliver had ran in first as he kept looking back thinking that maybe she had gone back inside. She hadn't come out of her hiding spot until Oliver had gone back inside. She had run back to the door when she had slipped on some wet grass and ended up falling and twisting her ankle._

 _She began to cry as the lightning struck as she shook with fear as she was all alone outside. Someone had come up and picked her up and brought her up to the house where a worried Robert answered the door and took her from his arms. When she went to look up at the face to see who save her, the memory had slowly faded._

She awoke chained to the wall as she looked around not sure where she was at. She had seen Doomsday off to the side as she gasped as she tried to break free. The bald man she had seen earlier had looked up from his computer as he had her vital signs connected to it. He smiled and walked over and stood right in front of her as he looked her up and down.

"I must say I would have thought you would have been easy to catch. You gave Doomsday quite a run for his money. Though when you blacked out like that, you did end up going a bit crazy, I would have figured you were out for a few days. Slade told me that he did something to you as a child, though I am still trying to figure out what it was that he did. Do you know who your father is?"

She shook her head as she tried to remember who that man who picked her up was. The feeling of being in his arms she knew was true. Though even now she couldn't remember, she wanted to try. Coming back to where she was now, she had heard his question and never really thought about who her father was. Her mother had died and as far as she knew her father did too. Wait what if he knew who her father was? Who was this man standing before her? To top it all off, where was this guys hair?

"Actually I have no idea who my father was. As of right now even if you have that information, I really don't care to know who my father is or what he wants. I just want to get back home to where I was staying at and not have to deal with stupid people like you. To be honest, the bald look is so out. You could get your hands on some Rogaine and regrow that out."

The man growled and slammed his fist against the wall. The chains that had her attached to the wall shook as he grabbed a small knife and stuck her in her side with it.

"You my dear little one are bait for the Bat and Superman. Your father wants you to join us, but you went and pissed me off by calling me bald. I am Lex Luther and I will rule this land."

The door had suddenly burst open as Tessa stood there with a pair of huge dark blue wings behind her. She was almost glowing as she glared at Doomsday who was sitting in the corner looking bored.

"You tear apart my place as it is a place for everyone to come in and not have to worry if they are good or evil. You tear apart my hard work and you decide to go after her? Oh hell no, that is not happening. You two either will suffer my wrath, or die by my hands."

Doomsday looks up as he doesn't seem to care and walks off. Lex on the other hand, steps away from her. He then takes off still holding the knife in his hand that he had used to stab her in the side with. Tessa walks over and stands in front of Suki with her arms crossed. She was angry but not really aimed at her, at Lex and Doomsday. She had looked at the chains and laughed shaking her head.

"Really, a tough girl like you couldn't get out of something like this? Well this should be rich; I should just leave you here and come back with those two returns. Those hunting for you cost me my place so you are going to owe me big time for this. Maybe I will just leave you here after all, though Superman might not like that an innocent died as well as the man upstairs."

She broke her chains and flew out and headed back to town. Suki was half awake as she had lost quite a bit of blood but the Nephilim hadn't noticed yet until she had landed in front of her busted shop with Flash, Green Arrow, Batman, Superman and Nightwing. He had set Suki down in Nightwings arms and held up her hand.

"Excuse me for just a moment you guys."

She had opened a portal to another dimension and walked in. Everyone looked at each other shocked as she had walked back out a few minutes later. They had caught the sight of the destroyed realm as Superman looked at her with his arms crossed.

"What I do that all the time. I make sure I go to dead dimensions don't worry."

She had stopped catching sight of Batman as she froze. Something about him made her heart race and she then took off running. Everyone looked confused until Oliver pointed to her wound on her side.

"We have to get her back NOW! She has lost a lot of blood, when she wakes up we will find out everything that had happened. Your right Bruce, we will talk about that later."

They all then left heading back to Wayne Manor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another day to work on a chapter, this chapter should be pretty interesting. After being caught by Doomsday and Lex Luther, Bruce and Clark decide that Suki needs to be watched over because she is at risk to being taken again. Bruce assigns Dick to not leave her side in order to protect her until she decides she wants to be more than just dead weight for them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the members of the Justice League as they all belong to DC. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns Tessa.**

Suki awoke as she was starting to hate waking up like this. She slowly sat up as she had to hold her side in pain, forgetting what had happened the day before. She had lifted up her shirt and she had a bandage around her middle. She sighed as she thought that she had failed. She brought her legs up and winced as she wrapped her arms around her legs. Her side hurt as she sighed as she looked up hearing the door open. She brought her legs down as Oliver and Bruce had walked in.

She really didn't look up as she just sat there on the bed. Who was she kidding, she was no hero. Her cousin was a hero but she knew that she was going to be asked to leave. Oliver sat down on the bed next to her; he was still dressed as the Arrow as he reached over placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I know I failed, I have no idea how I failed that badly. I am no hero, maybe you were right Oliver."

Oliver shook his head as Bruce smiled and sat down on the bed as well. He held out a small com device as he looked back at Oliver.

"Actually Suki, you actually did really well. You held your own against some of the biggest villains known to the League. The fact that you actually survived with only the wound you had received is actually good. You don't know how proud Oliver is over you."

She looked up at them as she was shocked hearing that. She had never realized how powerful the people were. If she had managed to die while trapped with those two would have been horrible. The trouble was, they were looking for her for a reason, she would find out the reason why they wanted her if it was the last thing she did. She would have to hunt down Lex Luther and find out what they wanted. She was so distracted, she had no idea that both Bruce and Oliver were looking at her. She was so busy trying to think of something to come up with to find Lex that she had no idea that Oliver had been shaking her.

"Suki you need to focus, you are zoning out on us. What are you thinking about to make you zone out like that? I mean I haven't seen you that zoned out in a long time."

She looked up as she shook her head as she looked between the two. How could she tell the two that she was going to try to find Lex Luther to find out what they wanted with her?

"Sorry I was just thinking about something, oh where is Dick anyway? I mean last time he was beside me when I woke up."

Oliver looked over at Bruce as he was going to say something but Oliver decided it was better not to ask. Though he wanted to know who Dick is to his cousin, he would have to go talk to Dick himself. He would go talk to him now, though he wouldn't tell Suki about the two of them talking. Oliver had gotten up and looked over at Suki as he smiled at her.

"I will be back Suki, I have something I must do. Bruce, can you tell me where Dick went off to? I need to talk to him about a couple things."

Bruce nodded as the two of them walked out together. She slowly got up as she changed her clothes and wanting to make sure that nobody had been following her as she slowly slipped out of the house. Not sure where Dick was as she wanted to see him but he might be busy. She headed outside and went to the front gate but something was off, she could feel it. She had walked away from the gate as she stopped and looked up seeing someone sitting there watching her.

The guy watching her looked like a crazed clown, not sure though if he was good or bad as he watched her. He smirked watching her as she walked out the front gate. The minute she had walked out of the gate, he jumped down and grabbed her. She gasped as he covered her mouth and Harley walked out of a van that was around the corner. She grinned as she grabbed Suki by the hair.

"Don't worry Joker; I will take good care of her. Why does Lex want her so bad anyways? I mean I could understand why we would want her as Bats and boy wonder is interested in her. I mean Supergeek has no connection to her."

Harley threw her in the back of the van and locked the back as she began to bang on the back door. Joker and Harley took off as Oliver had managed to find Dick sitting on his bike. Oliver had his arms crossed as he looked over at him.

"So tell me what are you to my cousin Suki? Don't you try to lie to me or else I will run you through with an arrow myself. I know how you are and if you hurt Suki in any way I will make sure to cut it off and leave it for someone else to find."

Dick rolled his eyes as he looked over at Oliver. His hands on his hips glaring at him, Dick clearly not going to give in to his threats.

"Actually your cousin is old enough to make her own choices. If she wants to see me then she has a right. You don't control her Oliver, she controls herself."

Oliver went for his bow when Bruce walked out looking around. He seemed worried for some reason as he looked over at Oliver.

"Did you see Suki anywhere; I can't seem to find her. I am worried as I heard Joker was sighted in town and I was worried that she might have gone out looking for him. He is a dangerous foe and I am not sure why Lex is after Suki to begin with and if he sent Joker to get her, he will get her no problem."

Dick had looked up and got on his back as he put his helmet on.

"I will go look for her myself. I know all his hiding spots in town, I will come back with her, and you can count on that. I hope that they don't plan on trying to use her to draw out Superman or anyone else of the League. Oliver, we may need you out there searching as well. I am sure Batman will do some searching of his own."

Bruce nodded and headed inside to change. Oliver nodded and took off as Dick did as well. He had to find her as he would not let her suffer. He maybe a playboy, but for some reason he refused to see her hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have gotten behind on this one so I need to start updating on this one again. With Suki taken by Joker and Harley and everyone out searching for her, nobody knows where she is it. Joker knows of one place that he will be safe at and nobody can touch him there.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the members of the Justice League as they are owned by DC. I own Suki and Monsterslut owns Tessa.**

Suki awoke in the back of a van almost forgetting where she was for a moment. She tried to sit up but couldn't as she was being held down. Harley sat up as she looked at the driver.

"She is awake Mr. J. What shall we do with her? Does Lex still want to…?"

Joker covered her mouth as he glared at her. She almost spoke the plan that Lex and Joker had been working on. Joker looked back at Harley.

"Harley my dear, you don't spill the beans about any kind of plans with a new toy in the car. You know they would escape if they knew what we had planned. Now come on we have to make a stop and show off our new toy. I am sure Tessa would be surprised to see us come in with one of the Bats friends"

She laughed as she picked up a chain and lifted it up as her head came up as the chain was connected to a collar around her neck. She looked around the van as she seen a green glow around the edge of the van as Joker stopped the van. She had yet to feel why she was so weak.

"Get her out as Lex should be here soon. Make sure you grab one of those crystals just in case the Bat called in Supergeek as well. I am not sure if the Bat knows or not who she really is. Harley, I heard the Green Arrow is in town. Keep him busy would you? I don't need him finding us before we can get her back to Lex. Her father wouldn't be pleased either as he already told Lex to do what he needs to do."

Suki groaned as Harley dragged her out of the van holding the chain and the green stone close to her. She followed weakly as she felt so zapped of energy. While she walked slowly to the club, Harley grinned as she looked over at Suki. She held the green stone up to Suki as she gasped and dropped to her knees. Joker walked up as he shook his head.

"We need her alive not dead Harley, keep this up and you could kill her. Now leave her alone with that before I have to punish you."

She frowned as she pulled the stone back and walked inside first making Joker take the chain from Harley and walks inside. It was almost empty as Harley headed into the back and Tessa looked up from the bar.

"Hey cute pet Jack, but she isn't housebroken so she can't stay in here. She isn't properly trained in here so she can't come in sorry."

Joker pulled her closer as he shook his head

"She stays with me, I have plans with her."

Suki looked up at Tessa as she tried to reach for her.

"Tessa it's me Suki. You have got to help me."

She set down some newspaper as she pointed to it and smirked.

"Make sure you use the newspaper if you need to use the bathroom. The comics are in there so if you want to do some light reading you can."

She grinned at Suki as she sighed as she then looked back over at Joker, the look on her face changing from joking to serious as she then pointed to the door.

"You all need to leave right now. It seems that I am going to have company shortly."

Before they could go anywhere, a man walked through the door as Harley gasped seeing him. Tessa rolled as the man looked over at the chain and collar around Suki's neck. He reached over and grabbed the chain as the Joker tried to swing at him. The man grinned and knocked Joker out. He took the collar and chain off of her neck and grinned.

"Run along girl, the two of us have some things to take care of. I think you might enjoy this Tessa."

Suki nodded as she took off running out of the building. She was shaking as she ran down the street not sure where she was at. She had finally gotten down the street as she leaned against the wall panting. Her body was shaking as she heard footsteps behind her. Fearing that it was Joker or Harley, she went to run, but a strong hand landed on her shoulder. When she turned to look to see who it was, two men were standing behind her. One face she knew as she smiled at him. She had not seen Barry in a long time so it was nice to see him again. The other though she had no idea who he was.

"Oh I am so glad to see you, you have no idea. I have had one hell of a day, seeing a dear friend is something good. Who is your friend you have with you though?"

Barry looked at the other and smiled. The man had a big S on his chest, though Suki still had no idea who it was. Barry looked over at the man and laughed softly as he pointed to the S and grinned.

"This is Superman; we are here to locate you. Bruce Wayne and Oliver have been searching for you. Richard was searching for you as well, until Bruce had to knock him out because he was getting frantic with looking for you. Bruce had never seen him act that at all. Not even when Barbra had been taken. Anyways we have to get you home."

She nodded as she looked up at Superman as she tilted her head slightly. She wondered if he was the one that the Joker was calling Supergeek and thought about that green stone they had.

"You are Superman right? Well the ones that had me had some kind of green stone nearby. They said it was to keep, which I am assuming was you, away from me."

Superman looked over at Flash.

"Take her home before Richard tears apart Wayne manor because he can't find her. I will be by later to talk to Bruce about a few things."

Barry had picked Suki up running back to Wayne Manor and when they got there, Oliver was standing outside. Oliver had run over after seeing Barry, he held her close as she cried in his arms. Oliver just kept her close knowing she had gone through so much. He would ask her later about what was going on but right now she needed rest as she finally passed out in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Time to get another chapter up for this one; I feel I have been neglecting some of my fanfics while favoring others. I will try to focus on the ones I have working on before I start up anymore. Once I finish a couple then I might start up a new one. Anyways Flash had taken Suki back to Bruce and Oliver as they were waiting for Suki to return. She tells Bruce what happened and when she felt weak with the green stones around her while Dick doesn't leave her side. While waiting for some tests Dick decides that Suki does mean more to him than he realized but doesn't want to say anything.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Justice League members as they all belong to DC as well as all the villains of Justice League. I only own Suki while Monsterslut owns Tessa.**

Flash had taken Suki back to Wayne Manor as Dick had been waiting outside for them to return. The minute Flash had come onto Wayne Manor, Dick ran over to get Suki from his arms. She looked so drained looking as she was still recovering from what Joker and Harley did to her. When Dick took her into his arms and cradled her there, he looked over at her closely. The way that she looked was the same way after Clark had been when he had been hit with kryptonite.

When Dick took her inside and Oliver ran over worried about Suki. The minute he had seen her, he gasped as he looked over at Bruce who walked over. When he had seen Suki, he looked over at Dick.

"Take her down to the lab downstairs, she looks the same as Clark did when he had been hit with kryptonite. I need to take a blood sample and send it to the Watchtower. Flash, would you mind staying as well? I would like to talk to you about something."

He nodded as Oliver walked over beside Flash as Flash looked worried. Oliver and Flash headed downstairs as Dick took Suki downstairs. When he set Suki down on the bed, the flash took off his mask as she smiled at Barry. Barry in fact has been like a brother to her as he reached over taking her hand in his.

"Suki, I promise we will keep you safe. You are like family to me as well, in fact like a sister to me. Sure a little sister who tends to always get into trouble but still a sister."

Dick looked over at Barry as he rolled his eyes. He stood beside her as he glared at Barry. Oliver seen how Dick was acting as he rolled his eyes and pointed his finger at Dick.

"Actually Barry I trust with her as I know he wouldn't hurt her. I mean sure he thinks of her as family, but at one point he did like her and if he wanted to be with her I would trust him no to hurt her. You on the other hand I can see that you would hurt her in a heartbeat. You are a playboy Dick Greyson."

Barry was sitting there watching Oliver and Dick fight as he got an idea. If Dick really did care for her, then he would have to prove it. Barry cared for Suki as much as Oliver did so he wanted her happy as well but the way Oliver was doing it was not fair on her. If she wanted to be with Dick then he would have to test his feelings for her.

"Alright Dick, if you really like her then tell me some of the things that she enjoys to do? If you can answer each question I give you each day, it will earn you a date with Suki. You have to answer it correctly or else I will be the one who goes on a date with her."

Oliver had turned and looked at Barry surprised at what he said, though he was actually shocked with what Barry had said that Dick actually was thinking. He reached over taking Suki's hand in his as he smiled at her and remembered something that Suki had told her that she enjoyed to do. He then looked up at Barry.

"She enjoys going to the library and reading as well as going to a museum, an art museum."

Oliver and Barry looked up at Dick shocked as Suki smiled and squeezed his hand gently. She was so happy that he had been paying attention to her when she had said that and not at the shirt she had been wearing. Oliver was mumbling about it being a lucky guess and walks off. Barry turned to Suki and smiles as he leaned up kissing her cheek.

"Don't worry I will talk to Oliver about this, I know you really care about Dick and it is clear that he does care about you enough to listen to something you have said to him. Though Dick I will be asking random questions throughout a day if I ask you something the same day you already answered and you fail you don't get a date."

Dick nodded as he looked at Suki. Barry had seen something shift in his eyes, it may have been brief but he still seen it. He had seen that look in Oliver's eyes every time he looked at Felicity. That is the look of love that every man gives the woman that he loves. Dick did really care for Suki and Barry seen right away as he nodded.

"I am going upstairs to find out about what Bruce wanted; I will be back down later to check on you. I will make sure that I drag Oliver upstairs with me as well. I know you don't want to deal with Oliver right now anyways."

Oliver raised his eyebrow and looked over at Barry. He had his arms crossed as he shook his head looking at Barry.

"Come on Barry before I decide to change my mind about running an arrow through you. I shot you already before, I am sure you remember that."

Barry winced as he remembered that day all too well. It was the day that Oliver had shot him in the back when he was supposed to be helping him.

"Yeah well sure I got shot in the back, but you did also come to me for help that time as well. Don't forget about that."

Oliver rolled his eyes as they headed upstairs finding Bruce and Clark standing in the middle of the living room. Bruce had looked up as Barry looked over at the two of them.

"What is going on, I haven't seen you too look so grim since you found out Zod was hanging around town. I mean what could be worse than that?"

The two looked at each other as Clark walked over and placed his hand on Barry's shoulder. His face clearly worried but something else was there. Barry couldn't place it but he knew he was going to find out.

"Actually it seems that Oliver's cousin is more special than we thought. She in fact is part Kryptonian, meaning her father is from my planet. I just hope it isn't Zod"


	10. Chapter 10

**Time to get another chapter updated on this one. Batman and Superman know that Suki isn't fully human, but they decide to keep this from her until they find out exactly what she is and who her father is. They only know who her mother is, but she had died and that was why she had gone to live with her cousin Oliver and his family. Oliver feels that she should know, but Batman feel that she would be a loose cannon if she knew. She does find out and ends up taking off and nobody knows that she is gone until Dick notices she is gone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League or any of its characters as they belong to DC respectfully. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns Tessa. Lucifer belongs to Constantine.**

Suki had been lying in bed as Bruce had told her that she is to be off duty for a few weeks. She actually hated it as she didn't want to sit here alone. Even Dick was out doing something and she felt like they were keeping something from her. Not sure what it was that they were keeping from her, she got up and got changed and headed out. Nobody tried to stop her as she headed downtown to the bar that the girl Tessa owned and walked in. Tessa looked up as Suki held up her hand.

"Don't worry I won't cause trouble, I just need someplace to think is all. Plus with everyone gone doing stuff, I am stuck alone at home with nothing to do. I hate being bored at home. Maybe you can keep me sane for a while."

Tessa rolled her eyes as she poured a drink and tossed it to her. She looked up as she looked at the strange liquid that she slid over to her. Not sure what it was, she looked up at Tessa.

"What exactly is this? I have never had anything like this before, could you perhaps tell me what this is before I drink it"

Tessa groaned and hit Suki upside the head and pointed to the drink.

"Drink it before I decide to pour it down your throat. It is something to help you relax. You are not fully human so I figured something special would be good for you."

Suki looked up and looked at Tessa a bit confused. What did she mean that she wasn't fully human? She knew that she was human, what else could she be? She looked up at Tessa as she took a drink.

"What do you mean I am different? I am a human like my cousin Oliver and even Bruce and Dick."

Tessa groaned as she walked back over and slammed her hand onto the counter as Suki looked up at her. She had no idea what she was doing as she looked up at her. Tessa sighed shaking her head.

"You are as clueless as they say you are. You are part Kryptonian, which means that your family came from the same planet that Superman came from. This drink will help calm you down."

She drank it and sighed as she then played with the ice inside of the glass. What was she going to do considering that she was different? What would Oliver think if he found out? She sighed and looked up at Tessa.

"I can't tell Oliver or Dick as they could just abandon me like my own father it seems did. I can't tell them."

Tessa groaned and smacked her across the face.

"They know already, I heard Clark talking about it with Bruce earlier today. They were trying to figure out who your father is."

She looked up as when she heard that, she glared at Tessa as she got up. She then turned and headed out as she didn't look back. How could they keep this from her? How long have they known? Does Oliver know too? If he did then maybe heading back to Wayne Manor was out of the question. They most likely didn't want to see her so she just walked down the streets alone. She didn't know that someone was following her as she walked down the streets. She had walked down an alleyway not realizing that it had no end as she groaned and turned around and gasped bumping into someone.

The man standing there was shockingly handsome as he grinned and bowed slightly. Suki looked at him confused wishing she had brought a weapon with her.

"Well hello there _pulchra,_ do you know who I am?"

She looked him up and down as by the suit she thought that perhaps he was one of Oliver's business partners as the man grinned as he looked her up and down. His eyes slightly turning red as it made her gasp seeing it.

"My you have such a _anamam puram_ young lady. Clearly you have no idea who I really am. Tell me did my _uxorem_ tell you about me? If not I can always tell you. She is the _uxor Lucifer."_

Suki's eyes widened as she stepped back and her back was against the wall. He grinned moving closer to her.

 _"Ne adverseris mihi ut ego qui volunt animum."_

He grinned licking his lips as he looked her over and pressed his hands on each side of her head.

 _"_ _Aperite mihi temperare animo tuo pendet. Me petat et animum meum et vos have efficio est ad me et da mihi signum quod petere ._ _"_

She gasped and shivered as her mind began to move on its own. He leaned up and held out a special pen as well as a piece of paper appeared in front of her. He grinned as she had signed it without even reading it. He grinned as her blood from the pen glowed on the paper.

 _"Anima est mihi."_

He grinned as he heard someone clear their throat behind him as he turned and looked at Tessa standing there.

"Lucifer, give her back her soul. I will take care of her after, but you give her back her soul or so help me no sex for a year."

He growled and snapped his fingers and vanished. Tessa grabbed her and took her back to the bar. Lucifer watched from the shadows as he grinned pulling back out the contract she signed. In fine print below her signature it had read

 _"Si quisquam redeo animis vestris cogitare licet eam cum volo. Anima tua et esto obsercro anima verovelim iterum sumam eam quam tu esto.'_

 _Translations:_

 _Latin_

 _Pulchra-beautiful_

 _Animam puram-pure soul_

 _Uxorem-wife_

 _Uxor Lucifer-wife of Lucifer_

 _Ne adverseris mihi ut ego qui volunt animum-Fear me not as I am going to be the one who will have your soul._

 _Aperite mihi temperare animo tuo pendet. Me petat et animum meum et vos have efficio est ad me et da mihi signum quod petere-Open your mind and let me control your soul and will. Let me claim your soul as mine, All you have to do is sign it over to me and let me claim it._

 _Anima est mihi-Your soul belongs to me now._

 _Si quisquam redeo animis vestris cogitare licet eam cum volo. Anima tua et esto obsecro anima vero velim iterum sumam eam quam tu esto-If anytime I return your soul, I am allowed to claim it back whenever I wish. Your soul is my property and if I request your soul back I will take it back however I wish to as you are my property._


	11. Chapter 11

**Time to get another chapter up on my Justice League fanfic, last chapter I am sure left you wondering what was going to happen. Tessa takes Suki back to her bar first before she takes her home. Tessa isn't happy about what Lucifer did to Suki, but she is not happy with Suki even falling for anything that Lucifer had said to her. He is going to give her the biggest wakeup call in her life.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League or any of the characters as they respectfully belong to DC. Lucifer belongs to Constantine as Suki belongs to me and Monsterslut owns Tessa.**

Tessa dragged Suki back to her club and closed the door behind her. She locked it as she turned and slapped Suki across the face and glaring at her.

 _"Estis adeo demons!_ You do realize what you have done back there don't you? You sold your soul to Lucifer himself. Sadly he is my husband as I said yes to him and now he walks earth like he owns it. I was stupid but you…..I don't know what to do with you. I was a fool and set him free; you are an idiot who sold your soul, for what? You sold it for nothing. He owns you now; and I bet you didn't read the fine print did you?"

She shook her head as Tessa sighed and slapped her again. She knew she would have to find a way to find a loophole to get her fully free. She knew that Lucifer would come after her again. She shook her head and looked over at her.

"You _stultum canis expriimamus,_ you have no idea what you have just done. Spells are one of the few things that can actually kill you. Lucifer can cast any kind of spell that he wants and if you are caught in it you're screwed. You need to wake up, Bruce and the others are trying to help them and you end up spitting in their face."

Suki had never thought about it before and she looked away. Had she really screwed up her life? When he was speaking to her, it was just so tempting with what he had to offer. Had she fallen for a spell that he had cast on her? She had no idea actually. The red mark on her cheek from Tessa throbbed, but she didn't care. Tessa was right though. The door then suddenly unlocked as Lucifer walked in closing the door behind him.

 _"Amica mea_ if you are done with ripping this girl a new one, I am in need of something from you. I am sure you know what I want."

He walked over and grabbed her hand and slid her hand into his pants as her eyes widened as she actually felt how hard he was. Lucifer had pressed her against the counter as he grinned slipping her shirt off and tossing it aside.

"If you don't want anyone to watch my _parum vixen_ then I suggest that you send her away before I _subverted_ her mind and then I take her soul after I take you."

Tessa looked over at Suki as she was breathless as she nodded.

"Please go, I don't want you to see this."

Suki nodded and for once listened as Lucifer pressed more against her as she moaned. Her skin felt like she was on fire as with each touch Lucifer touched it felt like she was on fire. Lucifer kissed her deeply as he ripped the clothes off of her with his claws as he grinned. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall as he grabbed her throat and thrusts into her as she gasped. Her body on fire or so she thought with each thrust into her. He growled as he slid his forked tongue out and slid it down her neck with each thrust.

She cried out louder as he slammed into her. He pushed her over onto a table as he slammed back into her holding her from the back of her neck. She screamed out as with each thrust he grinned. He dug his claws into her hips and digging them deep and making them bleed. She screamed out as he grinned licking her wounds. They closed up but left little scars on her hips as he continued to thrust. He grinned as he took his claws and dug then all deep into her back.

She suddenly cried out cumming as Lucifer came with her. He grinned as he watched as he scraped his claws down her back as she cried out passing out. Suki had run back to Wayne Manor as she sighed and leaned against the gates. She cried as she slid down the gates and wrapped her arms around her legs. She had no idea that Oliver, Dick, Flash and Bruce were standing there watching her break down. Nobody knew what she did or what had happened. How could she be able to be a hero when she couldn't save herself? She cried harder as she buried her head into her arms as Dick walked over and sat beside her. Bruce and Oliver nodded as they walked away to give them a few minutes. Dick reached over and pulled her close as she gasped as she looked up seeing Dick there. Seeing him there made her shake and cry even harder as she shuddered into him.

"Dick I am so sorry, I have made some horrible choices. I am so stupid and I am not sure if I could ever forgive myself for what happened. Oh Dick please I am so scared, I don't know what I am going to do?"

Dick held her close rubbing her back as he leaned his head against her gently. He could see that something happened, but not sure what it was he would stay with her no matter what. He in fact had slowly been changing him not realizing it. Having her in his life actually made him happy then he has in a very long time. In fact, he had stopped looking at other girls and started looking more at her. He reached over taking her hand in his as he looked up at her and smiled.

"We will get through this together; you won't go through this alone. I am here for you Suki no matter what. I don't care what Oliver says and nothing he says really scares me. I will fight for you and whatever happened tonight, it is in the past. You smell of booze so you must have gone over to see Tessa. Tell me something, why did you run off like that?"

She looked down as she leaned against him.

"I am so sorry I ran off like that, I hated being alone in this house and then yes I did go see Tessa and come to find out I was part alien like Superman so I figured that none of you guys wanted anything to do with me because of it. I got scared and took off. I acted like a child and I am so sorry. Then Lucifer showed up and…."

Dick sat up more hearing that as he grew worried as he took her hand in his. He hadn't heard that name in a long time. The last time he heard that name, Batman had saved him from doing something stupid. His eyes widened as he reached over and flipped her hand over. On her wrist was a mark that looked like a pair of angel wings, but one was facing up. It wasn't complete and he would go talk to Tessa to find out how to remove the mark without branding her soul.

"We will get through this together; Lucifer won't take you from me. I swear as I will protect you with my life. I love you too much to let you go now."

Translations:

Estis adeo demons!-You are such an idiot

Stultum canis exprimamus-stupid bitch

Amica mea-my love

Parum vixen-Little vixen

Subvertet-pervert


	12. Chapter 12

**Time to get another chapter up on Dark Knight Angel, in this chapter an old friend comes to Gotham hoping that seeing her might literally slap some sense into her. Suki may have grown up with a silver spoon in her mouth, but she has so much to learn. Her training has fallen behind so it is time for her to start training instead of goofing off with Dick. She will be training with someone other than Bruce though. Tessa and Superman will be training her as well, since she is not like a normal human.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League or any of its characters. They are all owned by DC. I own Suki and Starla while Monsterslut owns River and Tessa.**

Suki awoke in bed next to Dick as she looked over at him. His arm was draped over her waist and she had on a t-shirt which was huge on her. It clearly belonged to Dick as she slowly sat up making him groan and pull her closer making her gasp. He groaned in his sleep as he held her close. She lied there against him as she really couldn't do anything to get out of his death grip on her. Bruce walked in crossing his arms as he watched them and sighed. He shook his head as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Sorry we kept what you really are from you. We thought it would be better if we didn't tell you that you were part alien. We thought that if you don't know where you come from then maybe your powers will stay dormant. It seems that we were wrong and with your little bout with Lucifer it awoke your powers. Oliver isn't happy with you at all right now but he went to bring someone to help you."

She looked back over at Dick as she knew she wasn't going anywhere for a while until he gave up his death grip on her. She looked back at Bruce, but her eyes couldn't meet his eyes. She knew what she did was wrong and she should have listened to everyone. She looked away as Bruce walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It is alright, you are not the only one who has seen Lucifer. Dick seen him years ago when his parents were killed. This was before I managed to stop him from doing it, but when we are young we all make mistakes from time to time. Sure your list seems to be growing quite long, but with our help you will grow into a strong young woman that will stay by Dick's side."

She looked back at Dick as she sighed and looked down. She thought that nobody could make her happy like Dick did, but who would have guessed that he had almost made the same mistake she did? Maybe that is why that he didn't judge her harshly that she knew her cousin would. Even River if she had seen what she had done, she knew River would have chewed her butt out for being so stupid. Who knows what Oliver has told her by now? Where was Oliver anyway she wondered. She hadn't seen him since she woke up. Bruce smiled and shook his head.

"Oliver should be back today actually, he had gone back home because he said that he had to take care of a few things. You know you have been out for almost a week now. Since returning back you have just slept this whole time. Dick had been so worried about you; he stayed up watching over you. Tessa had come by to check up on you as well. She said that you need a swift kick in the ass to wake you up sometimes."

She sighed as Bruce rubbed her back and Dick groaned beside her. Bruce chuckled as he looked over at Dick and reached to remove Dick's hand off of her and he just held her tighter.

"Looks like until he wakes up you are stuck there, he seems to be really worried about you. In fact I haven't seen him this worried since his parents were killed. Sure he can be a playboy but when it comes down that people he really cares for, he really can be quite the gentleman."

"Hey Bats, you talking about me?"

They both looked up seeing River standing there in the doorway. Oliver right behind her as River walked over sitting next to Suki. Suki hadn't looked up as River sat down as she lifted up her face so Suki could look up at her. River then slapped her hard across the cheek leaving a handprint across her cheek.

"If I ever hear you are selling your soul because we don't care about you for who you are then I will find a way to get your soul back, kick your ass then kick Lucifer's ass for taking it in the first place and then kick your ass some more. You're lucky your little lover boy is holding onto you or else I would just beat some sense into you like I had planned on to begin with. What were you thinking anyways? You know no matter what we would still love you no matter where you came from."

She looked up at Bruce as he sighed seeing the handprint across her cheek. He knew when Dick woke up he would be pissed about the mark.

"You know River; you could have waited until your training started with her then marked her up a bit. She is still recovering from what Lucifer did to her so you should have just left it alone for now."

River laughed as she lifted up the blanket that was covering them up and laughed and shaking her head as she seen that he was nude under the blankets.

"Same old Dick as he still looks good naked, you hooked yourself a good one there. I hate to say this but try to make sure if you do it on the roof, make sure you take out the cameras in the area so Bats won't use it against you."

Dick groaned as he grabbed the blankets and pulled it back down. He held them tight around him and not allowing River to take anymore peeks at him under the covers.

"River, good of you to join us but sadly I have someone else who I enjoy spending my long lone nights with. You have someone anyways so lay off before I let Bruce knock you down a peg or two."

She snorts and looks back at Bruce who in turn groaned.

"Will you all just grow up for a second? I mean really you guys need to behave yourself and learn that live is just more about sex. I mean really I haven't been with anyone for about…."

Dick groaned and threw a pillow at Bruce as he sat up holding Suki close to his naked body.

"You haven't slept with anyone as long as I have known you. You know sex is a good way of releasing stress. Maybe a good screw is something that you need Bruce. I mean you look so tense, maybe River could help you out in that department?"

River grabbed Dick by his neck as he gasped as she let go taking a deep breath to try to calm herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to make sure that she didn't go crazy on Dick.

"Dick if you wish to keep your dick in place then I suggest you find another woman to do that. I have Roy and he would have been pissed to hear you say that. You would never leave this room alive. He loves me Dick and I love him. So just shut up or you will be picking your own teeth from the ground."

They all looked up as Clark had walked in as he had a grim look on his face. He looked at Suki then back at Bruce.

"I know who her father is, now I know how to train her but we have to keep her father from finding out about her. Her father is Zod, which makes her like me. River and Suki will train her the most as we are going to need power to train her. Bruce, talk with Tessa, we will need someone with magic as well."


	13. Chapter 13

**Another day for another chapter, the first part is almost finished and the second part will be coming soon. This chapter Suki will be trying to train her mind and some of her powers began to surface. Bruce is worried as he goes to talk to Tessa about wanting her to help train Suki. At first she is a bit reluctant to join them, until Bruce manages to convince her to help.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League or any of the characters. They are all owned by DC respectfully. I own Starla and Suki while Monsterslut owns River and Tessa.**

Suki had been sitting in her room as she began to pace back and forth. Finding out who her father was made her nervous to actually go out and fight. What would happen if in the middle of the fight she had attacked one of her friends? She was so distracted that she didn't notice Clark walk in closing the door. She heard the door close as she seen Clark and stepped back.

"Please I am afraid I will hurt you, I know my father is one of your biggest enemies. How can you be so trusting over me? What if I hurt you or anyone else because of my father?"

Clark laughed shaking his head as he sat down on the bed and pat beside him. She sat down beside him and sighed as he laughed lifting up her head.

"Hey don't be so hard on yourself, just because your father is one of my biggest enemies, doesn't make that you will be. You are your own person and just because your father is a big time criminal doesn't mean you will be."

She looked up and nodded as she realized Clark was right. She was her own person as she didn't even know who he even was. She had never met him so even though she was his blood, didn't make him family. Oliver's family was the one who took her in and no matter what they had always stood by her side up until they died. She had been in Oliver's care most of her life. Oliver taught her right and she knew right from wrong and she would stay away from doing evil things.

"Yes you are right and who my father has nothing to do with me. I mean I know right from wrong and nothing my father could say to me will ever change who I am."

Clark nodded as Bruce walked in. He looked over at Suki and smiled as he walked over and sat down on the bed as well.

"I am going to talk with Tessa and see what I can find out. I am going to try to convince her to help us. She is someone we all need to have training with. Clark, would you mind staying here with her and keeping her company. I sent Dick out on a mission as I feel that he needs to clear his mind as well."

Clark nodded as Batman placed his hand on Suki's hand. He smiled as he got up and headed out. When he headed to the bar that Tessa owned, he was trying to work out how he would get her to help them out with the training. He had been trying to figure out how to talk to her the whole way there. When he pulled up and walked inside, Tessa was cleaning up around the place.

"Sorry I am closed right now, if you want something you will have to come back later. I am not in the mood to be seeing you right now Lucifer."

She hadn't even looked up as she went about cleaning the area. Bruce chuckled as she froze hearing that chuckle. She felt something that she had never felt before around anyone before. She had closed her eyes as she wished for anyone, but him to be there. Bruce walked closer to her as she turned around and glared at him.

"I don't want to see anyone right now, even more importantly not you. I could have dealt with Suki; I could have kicked her ass from here to high heaven. With you here, I can't think about anything."

Bruce placed his hand on her shoulder as she gasped as a strange mark appeared on both of them. Hers appeared on her shoulder while his appeared on his chest. It was barely visible by his shirt since it was slightly unbuttoned already. He had seen her mark then looked down at his chest slightly pulling down his shirt as he looked back at her confused.

"What is this that has appeared on both of us?"

Tessa cursed as her fears had come true as she knew she had to keep this a secret from him. She already had lost so much so seeing the mark now confirmed her fears. They were made for each other as they belonged to each other. She had to keep away from him as much as possible. If she lost him as well it would kill her.

"What that mark actually is doesn't concern you. Just don't worry about it alright and keep your hands to yourself alright? Maybe you should go back to your mansion and deal with your troublemaker."

She had gone to turn around but Bruce grabbed her and then pulled her in for a kiss. Her eyes widened as he had kissed her. She didn't want to fall into what fate would have in store for Bruce but her body melting from the kiss. She was growing weak kneed as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. He kissed her deeper as he pushed her against the counter as a moan escaped from her lips. She knew she couldn't let it get any farther then kissing but the way his lips melted into hers, it just seemed so perfect.

She reached over grabbing the top of his pants and almost popping the button off as she tried to get his pants off. She growled as his pants were being more trouble than they were worth as she just ripped them off leaving the ripped material in the floor. She pushed him onto the table as she got over him and slid down onto him causing them both to moan out in pleasure. She flicked her hips slowly causing Bruce to moan out louder. She moaned out as she continued to slowly thrust her hips against him. The pleasure between them was amazing as the fire between them grew even stronger.

She had never felt anything as amazing as her thrusts began to grow faster than slower as she was teasing Bruce as his moans grew louder. He reached up holding her hips as his hands were gentle compared to Lucifer as he pushed that to the back of her mind. Right now she was with her true love and one she belonged with. With her heat rising to unbearable levels, she knew that they both wouldn't last long as they growing pleasure was close to overload.

Bruce thrust into her while she was slowly thrusting her hips as she cried out in pleasure before she finally exploded from pleasure as she came all over him. Bruce came right after as he lied his head back against the table panting hard. He was still deep inside of her as she smirked watching him. He lifted up his head slowly.

"I had come to ask you if you could help us train Suki, and I never expected to be on my back like this. My that was amazing as I have never felt anything like that before."

She grinned as she slowly got off of him and they both groaned as they pulled apart. He looked around and sighed as he seen his pants ripped on the floor as he knew that he had to find something that he could walk back to the house with.

"I will help on one condition, which you don't mention to anyone about what happened around here. It is because if anyone found out what happened here your life would be in danger. We have been marked as belonging to each other and right now if Lucifer found out about you, he would kill you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Time to get working on my Justice League fanfic as I have gotten a bit behind in it, it was time to update as I miss working with Batman and them. Also this will be the last chapter in his series but there will be another part coming up. The next chapter will be called Dark Angel's white Knight. Look for it as when I end this one, I should start it up pretty quickly. In this chapter, they will be talking with Suki about who will be training her and what they plan on doing about her soon to be growing powers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any members of the Justice League as they belong to DC. I only own Suki Queen and Starla Lee. Monsterslut owns River Harper, Tessa Morgan, and Faith Greyson.**

Suki had looked up when Bruce had walked in through the door of the Manor. Alfred had walked over as he looked at him a bit concerned at him. His normal calm demeanor and clean look was a mess when he walked in. His clothes and suit was a mess as well as his hair. Scratch marks was on his neck as Dick gasped running over to him. The whole time he was worried about what had happened but Bruce held up his hand before Dick could speak.

"Dick I am fine don't worry, I got Tessa to help us out with her training though. Dick, where is Clark at anyways? I need to talk to him about a few things. He is here right?"

Alfred walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder gently. The old butler clearly worried about him, but wouldn't say anything unless Bruce gave him reason to worry.

"Master Clark is upstairs waiting for you. He is in the study; shall I bring up something to drink as well as maybe something for you two to eat?"

Bruce looked up shaking his head as he looked back over at Dick and Suki. A strange smile crept up on his lips as that smile actually freaked Dick out. He had never seen that smile on Bruce before and seeing that smile on his face made him worry.

"Bruce are you really sure you are alright? I mean that smile….Actually it is just really freaking me out."

River walked downstairs with Oliver at her heels as she looked over at Bruce and grinned. She then suddenly laughed like crazy as even Oliver had to look at River and actually stepped away from her thinking she was nuts. River had to grab the railing as she laughed.

"I can't believe you two can't see what is going on, Bruce finally got laid. It is written all over his face. I mean come on Dick, even you had that look after you and Suki did it the first time. That glow that you have had after sex. From the look of Bruce though it looks like he had more fun, I wonder who the lucky girl was…..wait a second…TESSA?"

Bruce walked upstairs passed Oliver and River not saying a word. He headed up to the library as River looked over at Dick and Suki.

"You two get up there with Bruce and Clark, I am sure Oliver already knows what is going on so he has no need to be in there."

Dick shuddered as he shook his head and grabbed Suki's hand. He walked passed River as he slightly glared at her.

"I think you might be wrong about Tessa and Bruce, he would never just up and sleep with anyone like that. I am sure that Bruce and Tessa had a big fight to try to help us is all. I mean Bruce is one of those guys that he just doesn't lay himself out there like that."

River sighed as they walked into the room. Clark and Bruce looked up as Clark had a strange look on his face. He looked back at Suki as he smiled.

"Good news Suki, your training will begin in a month. It seems that Bruce has managed to convince Tessa to help us out. We will train you in all your powers and everything. I am sure that you owe Bruce a thank you."

Bruce looked up and shook his head. He smiled at Clark and Clark wrinkled his nose as he looked over at Bruce still a bit worried. Suki smiled as she nodded as she walked over and bowed at Clark's feet. Clark raised his brow as he looked down at Suki.

"Clark I know that I may not be full blooded Kryptonian, but I am half and that makes you also the one who I serve. I mean you are Superman after all."

Dick raised his eyebrows as there was then a flash and Dick looked over as there was a girl standing in the corner of the room. Bruce wasn't paying attention until he seen the flash as he let out a growl. The woman in the corner gasped hiding the memory card quickly into her bra before anyone had seen and ran, heading to the window. Dick ran after her as he was quick on his feet but she seemed to be quicker. She jumped out the window and managed to land safely on the trampoline and took off. Dick cursed as Bruce sighed as well as Clark.

Bruce got up as he looked over at Clark then back to Dick and Suki. He shook his head as he headed for the closet and grabbed a change of clothes.

"Clark and I will take care of this, Dick you just stay here for now. I am not going to endanger you or Suki to anything that I know you can't handle."

Dick groaned as he looked over at Clark then at Bruce. His anger rising as he glared at Bruce. Of course he could handle some girl, why would he think otherwise as he took a step towards Bruce.

"Bruce I can handle anything, you know that. Let me help you out. I mean I am sure that having a man who can stop a train stop a little girl like that?"

Bruce glared at Dick and looked at Clark and nodded as headed to the door. Bruce followed as well as he headed out.

"Just drop it Dick, you two go place house or something until we get back. We will take care of the girl and make sure that she doesn't let the information get into the wrong hands. Dick can you at least do one thing in your life and listen to me?"

Dick glared at him as Clark and Bruce walked out. Suki placed her hand over his as he looked back over at him and smiled.

"Dick, come on let us go find her before they do. I know that together we can do it. Or at least Nightwing and Black Wolf can find her out."

He nodded as he ran to get their costumes and suit up. He had his suit in his room as well as he kept hers in there as well. They sometimes did missions together without Bruce. They finished getting dressed as they both jumped out the window and headed into town over the wall as Nightwing had seen that Bruce and Clark were still talking. Nightwing helped Black Wolf over first and then leapt over gracefully. Black Wolf smiled at him as they ran off into the night from the Manor.

They had found a car as Black Wolf seen it first and ran over to the car. The young woman was getting into the car but the car hadn't started yet as Black wolf knocked on the window and grinned.

"Give me the memory card."

The girl glared at her as she opened the car door and hit Black Wolf with the car door making her stumble and fall over as Nightwing reached into the car and grabbed the camera not knowing that the memory card wasn't in there as the female took off into the night.


End file.
